thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rosie Takes Over/@comment-4031764-20190228074916
It's funny how here and the Railway Series, I've stated it umpteen times how Thomas loves his branch so dearly and yet ironically in the latest TV series he ditches it without second thoughts. In both forewords of Tank Engine Thomas Again ''and ''Tramway Engines, it's mentioned how he considers it the most important part of the railway. I've always enjoyed the Ffarquhar Branch. Personally, it's one of my favourites to write for and the strongest Thomas-centred episodes have been here. This was one of the problems post-S8 when Thomas deviated from his branch. He no longer had a defined role. Hero of the Rails ''and S13 strike me as it seemed like they wanted to return him there but well, we know how that went. Starting with S17, they used the "Local" as a way to explain Thomas's presence on the Main. Still, the best episodes were always set on Thomas's Branch. ''Thomas's Shortcut, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas the Babysitter, etc. There's more but those are the highlights. I just throw this out there because I think you did an excellent portrayal of Thomas. Yes, he's rude, not justified, but you understand why. He wants to do a good job. He's had so many great moments and memories there that the threat of another engine and in this case, one that idolises him a lot, worries him to no end. It's a very good portrayal of Thomas. Then there's Rosie. Honestly, even after her increased roles in S21-22 I still can't bring myself to like her or even put her in the neutral category. Am I missing something? Anyways, I guess that's what we're here. Shout-out to Mays below who's use of Rosie has impressed me and yours did too! I mean, I still find it weird how she tries to copy Thomas but that seems be Thomas's impression. There's a lot of great use of Rosie outside the TV series, I'd almost think they're two different characters! And yours adds to the list. To close this up. Somehow, your episodes sometimes tend to make me think about what went wrong and what is currently wrong in the TV series. This is another one. The emphasis on Thomas loving his line so dearly is excellent. Added to that, I still can't get over; I don't now if ever will; there's a lot wrong with BWBA but I had to pick the thing that bothers me most is Thomas ditching his branch with absolutely no hesitation despite the RWS, S1-7, S17-20 emphasising how much he loves it. I mentioned before, Thomas's Branch Line is one of favourite places to write for. There's a variety of characters there and you showcased them here very well. I'm fine with Thomas being outside of his Branch at times. Just for me, I normally keep him there but I'm fine with you and others utilising him elsewhere. Thomas's portrayal is spot one as well. Again, making him a three-dimensional character not a Jekyll and Hyde-esque like BWBA for example where he's nice at some points but otherwise unlikeable. Also, consider this; in BWBA he's on some random world trip he launched himself into but actually serves no real purpose against this episode, where he's cross because he feels threatened he might be replaced. Of course, running through a station is unacceptable regardless but he does get scolded by the Fat Controller, learns his lesson and you sympathise with him. I understand why he's upset. Take ''Lost Treasure ''as well where he has an accident because he was trying to prove himself useful. He does do some wrong, but never comes across as unlikeable. I think there's plenty more examples of Thomas's portrayal done right or wrong, but I meant to close this review a while ago so I shan't! Okay, final thoughts for real! Just great portrayal of Thomas, nice use of Rosie and Victor and Kevin also provided some fun as well. If I could give more than a ten, I would, but still 10/10 is very well deserved!